Speed Grapher
Madman Entertainment Funimation MVM Films | network = TV Asahi | network_en = Independent Film Channel | network_other = Animax | first = April 7, 2005 | last = September 29, 2005 | episodes = 24 | episode_list = List of Speed Grapher episodes }} Chuang Yi Tokyopop | publisher_other = Carlsen Comics Chuang Yi | demographic = Shōnen | magazine = Dengeki Comic Gao! | first = September 27, 2005 | last = September 27, 2006 | volumes = 3 | volume_list = }} Tokyopop | demographic = | label = | published = July 21, 2005 }} is a 2005 anime series created by Gonzo. The series ran for 24 episodes from April to October 2005 on TV Asahi. In 2006, it was licensed for release in North America by Funimation Entertainment and aired on the Independent Film Channel between March 7 and August 15, 2008. The series tells the story of former war photographer, Tatsumi Saiga and his quest to save Kagura Tennōzu from Chōji Suitengu and the members of the fetish club, the Roppongi Club. The series was adapted into a manga by Tomozo. Originally serialized by MediaWorks in ''Monthly Dengeki Comic GAO!, it was released to three tankōbon between September 2005 and September 2006. The manga series was then licensed to Tokyopop, who released the three volumes to North America between September 2008 and March 2009. A light novel was also created and was written by Minoru Niki. It was published by Hayakawa Publishing and released on July 21, 2005. In North America, the light novel was also licensed to Tokyopop, who published it on November 11, 2008. Plot Speed Grapher follows the exploits of former war photographer Tatsumi Saiga, who investigates a secret fetish club for the ultra-wealthy called the Roppongi Club. He tries to photograph the club's "goddess," a 15-year-old, exploited girl named Kagura, but is discovered. As he is about to be killed, Kagura kisses him, granting him the ability to destroy anything he photographs. Saiga soon discovers that Kagura's body fluids, like her saliva, can give people bizarre abilities relating to their secret desires, fetishes, and obsessions. Club members strive for the honor of becoming "gifted" via Kagura's power. Saiga soon becomes entangled in this secret underground society and the powerful and corrupt Tennōzu Group mega-corporation that operates it. He attempts to free Kagura, a move that puts the two of them on the run from the Tennōzu Group and blood-thirsty members of the club with bizarre and often horrifying special powers. Saiga and Suitengu engage in a game of cat and mouse; Saiga and Kagura manage to evade capture several times before Suitengu himself attacks Saiga, severely injuring him, and takes Kagura captive. To take over Tennōzu Group, Suitengu murders its president, Shinsen Tennōzu, who also is Kagura's mother. Kagura inherits the group, so Suitengu marries her and takes legal control of it. Saiga, having recovered from his wounds, interrupts the wedding and rescues Kagura. Together, they attempt to leave Japan but are enticed back by the prospect of defeating Suitengu once and for all. The plan, however, ends up being a trap set up by Suitengu, who captures Kagura once again. Saiga and his policewoman friend Hibari Ginza make one final attack on Suitengu's stronghold—the main building of Tennōzu Group. In addition, a group of politicians from around the world fire missiles at Tokyo to kill Suitengu. Saiga and Suitengu battle, but Saiga is unable to defeat Suitengu before going blind from overusing his power. Suitengu spares Saiga's life, and, in a final act of defiance, destroys all the money he gathered before being killed by the missiles. The world collapses into a financial crisis, but Saiga and Kagura finally reunite, no longer under threat of attack. Media Anime The episodes of Speed Grapher are directed by Kunihisa Sugishima, animated by Gonzo, and produced by TV Asahi. They initially aired on TV Asahi between April 8, 2005 and September 30, 2005 in Japan. It was then released to twelve DVD compilations, each containing two episodes, between July 2005 and June 2006 by Sony Pictures Entertainment. The North American adaptation was licensed to FUNimation, who released it to DVD and on iTunes. The six DVD compilations, containing four episodes each, were released to Region 1 between July 2006 and March 2007. Several "Limited Edition" DVDs were also released on the same dates as the regular DVDs. On March 11, 2008, a box set was released. Speed Grapher aired on the Independent Film Channel between March 7 and August 15, 2008. On September 28, 2006, Madman Entertainment revealed that it had received a license to distribute Speed Grapher to Australia and New Zealand. Madman released the first DVD volume with a collector's box on October 11, 2006. A box release, with all six DVD compilations, was released on March 19, 2008. In the United Kingdom, Speed Grapher was licensed to MVM Films, who released six DVD compilations between April 16, 2007 and February 4, 2008. Speed Grapher was also aired internationally by Animax. In Latin America, Animax aired the series in Brazil, Argentina, Venezuela, and Mexico. Future showings are also planned in Asia. Manga Based directly on the anime, a manga series, also entitled Speed Grapher, was released in Japan by MediaWorks and was originally serialized in Monthly Dengeki Comic GAO!. Illustrated by Tomozo, the series was collected into three tankōbon, which were released between September 2005 and September 2006. The series was licensed to Tokyopop in North America, who released three volumes on September 16, 2008, December 2, 2008, and March 10, 2009 respectively. The Speed Grapher manga received another English release in Singapore by Chuang Yi, who published volumes one and two on December 11, 2007 and July 22, 2008 respectively; the third volume has yet to be released. Chuang Yi also released Speed Grapher to Singapore in Chinese. In Germany, the manga was licensed to Carlson Comics, who released all three volumes. Light novel A light novel version of Speed Grapher, written by Minoru Niki, was also released. Hayakawa Publishing released it on July 21, 2005. The novel was also licensed to Tokyopop in North America and was released on November 11, 2008. Music A drama CD was released in Japan on September 22, 2005 by King Records. In addition, "Break the Cocoon," the second ending theme by Yoriko, has been released as a single. The other pieces of theme music, "Girls on Film" by Duran Duran, by Shione Yukawa, and "Shutter Speed" by Shinkichi Mitsumune, were never released in an album related to Speed Grapher. Reception Speed Grapher received mixed reviews from critics. Zac Bertschy and Theron Martin of Anime News Network both found the animation to be sub-par when compared to other Gonzo releases. In addition, Zac found the storyline to be "totally silly" and strange though it was possibly very entertaining because of its uniqueness. Theron found that later episodes felt "more natural" and cited the characters to be part of this improvement, though the animation was "still second-class (at best)." Compared to the Japanese release, Theron Martin greatly preferred the English dubs, noting that "the English dialogue has more punch and better flow than the drier and sometimes awkwardly-worded Japanese." Tasha Robinson of Sci Fi Weekly found Speed Grapher to have a "rich feel that's mirrored in the lovely visuals" and a complicated storyline. She also commented that "Its dry, serious central plotline is also clearly aimed at viewers who value sophisticated, drawn-out serial stories over instant gratification." D. F. Smith of IGN disliked the storyline, though for different reasons. He felt that the series was "trying way too hard to push the content envelope" and that the characters were not likable. However, in contrast to the Anime News Network reviewers, he found the art and animation to be a "first-rate job." References External links * Official English Site * Category:2005 television series debuts Category:2005 television series endings Category:Anime of 2005 Category:Anime with original screenplays Category:Dengeki Comic Gao! Category:Drama anime and manga Category:Fantasy anime and manga Category:Funimation Entertainment Category:Manga of 2005 Category:Shōnen manga Category:Anime distributed by Madman Entertainment ar:سبيد غرافر de:Speed Grapher es:Speed Grapher fr:Speed grapher it:Speed Grapher he:ספיד גראפר ja:SPEED GRAPHER pt:Speed Grapher ru:Speed Grapher sv:Speed Grapher zh:極速攝殺